peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Johns corner
Hi Johns Corner, Many thanks indeed for your message! It would be fantastic if you could share your recordings of these shows. From the year pages for 1968 and 1969 in the Calendar section of the site, it seems like we have only tracklistings details (no audio) for just a couple of them - 04 February 1968 and 02 February 1969 - so anything more would be an amazing addition to the available archive. As you'll see from the year pages, relatively little audio is known to survive from that period. I'm not sure whether you already have digital copies available of the shows. If so, perhaps the easiest way to share the recordings would be to upload them to a file-hosting site such as Mediafire (please click on the the link) and then let me know the links and I can sort out the pages for this site and spread word to the Peel Mailing List. If you don't already have digital copies, I could put you in touch with someone who could help you make these (or do it for you). Anyway, once again many thanks indeed for getting in touch. This sounds like a very exciting discovery. I hope to hear from you again soon. Cheers, Steve W 02:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) PS. Will copy this to my own messages below yours to make sure you see this. {C}Hi Steve re my Top Gears. I will look into digitizing them and uploading them. Currently they are on quality C90 or mini-disk or CD-R. This could take a while -but it will happen gradually, and will aim to upload the first within a week or so. I am not assigned to Mediafire so will investigate this. I know how to rip and convert media, but not upload it. Also have a fairly complete listening log from late 68 to late 69, and can eventually upload details of artists/disks and sessions later on. p.s it was great to get some more of Tim Rose on 1/11/67 TG, anybody got the missing live track? Also looking for Glass Menagerie's rendition of "Light my fire" any offers?? John 09:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve To cut corners -have registered w/Mediafire. What format/rate suits? ie wmv/mp3/? 192kbps or what. Any advice welcome. Then I'll have a trial run with 4/2/68 -its a great show! Sorry if these questions seem a bit basic -but newish at this-promise this is my last input before the upload John Johns corner 10:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) reply Hi again, Many thanks for your messages. I'm afraid that all we know about your queries is on the various related wiki pages. My advice, though, if you're not already a member, is to join the Peel Mailing List to ask about such things (this site is basically an offshoot of the mailing list). All kinds of folks there have all kinds of things, to a surprising degree. On the uploads front, 192kps would be great if that is easily available. If not, anything would be brilliant. Once it's up, just let me know the link. As I said before, the prospect of a big bunch of newly shared Top Gear shows is an amazing one (both for me and for many others I'm sure) and would be fantastic to hear the shows. Just for starters, the 4/2/68 show (Peel's first solo on TG), would be incredible! Also, really excited about your log from 1968-9! Would be great to have the details up here when you have time. Very much looking forward to hearing back from you. Cheers, Steve W 13:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Uploads In terms of format then mp3 is ideal for sharing on the web and to the Peel community. I use the vbr quality 0 setting in Audacity (220-260kbps) though 192kbps should be fine - anything less and keen ears will start to notice the difference. Mediafire will take files up to 200MB in size though we also make use of a member of the Peel Mailing List's server which can take any size of file. However I would also make lossless flac or wav recordings, as I'm sure that the BBC themselves would be extremely interested in this treasure trove. They only accept lossless format. These wouldn't need to be uploaded but you could save them digitally and send on CD/DVD/memory stick to the BBC should you decide to. Stuart Weatherman22 15:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) TG 4 Feb 68 Hi Steve Here is my trial upload of TG 4 Feb 68 http://www.mediafire.com/?7sxl0o7dx04yybf -details document http://www.mediafire.com/?s6964kjfrcfvpjg -TG 4th Feb 68 Pt 1 mp3 64.82Mb http://www.mediafire.com/?r5p1dloijo4hcg1 -TG 4th Feb 68 Pt 2 mp3 63.53Mb I hope this will work OK The sound is reasonable but a little wooly. However I do not believe remixing it would be in its best interests. Hope this works ok and is of some use All the best John 12:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks! Hi John, Many thanks indeed for your message and the links. Everything seems to have arrived safe and sound at this end and am just listening to the first file. The sound seems fine to me and it's really amazing to hear the show - truly historic stuff, as it's Peel first on TG by himself, with Bolan in the studio and an amazing selection of sessions, including the first transmission of the first by Beefheart. If it's OK with you, I'll incorporate the additional info from the Word file onto the 04 February 1968 page, add the links at the bottom, and alert the Peel Mailing List to this amazing addition to the shows that have been shared. Once again, thanks so much for sharing the show. It's really very much appreciated! Cheers, Steve W 14:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve Glad all OK. Yes please do add the word file /alert etc. I'll aim to get another selection ready in a week or so. All the best John Johns corner 16:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Listening just now - even though it was before my time it really does transport you back in time. Amazing to be one of the first to hear this programme for almost 44 years! Hurry up and tell the list Steve I've been biting my tongue for several days now! Weatherman22 16:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Updated Hi John, Many thanks for your message. Just to let you know, I've updated the 04 February 1968 page with the added details and also posted to the Peel Mailing List: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/15534 Once again, many thanks indeed for sharing the show (and I'm sure I speak for many others). Would be fantastic to hear more when you can. Cheers, Steve W 17:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steve Somewhat later than planned -here is a complete Top Gear show -which I believe only exists as an incomplete form at present. If I wrong -just ignore this missive Parts of this show -mostly minus Peel are already uploaded and in somewhat better quality. From the point of view of Session research -these parts are the ones to use. For continuity though -this is complete. Due to the method of storage this will have to be in 12 smaller parts. There may be a case for amalgamation of the parts already uploaded with this-though it would result in an uneven sound balance. I believe the full details are already listed -if not I can supply the details. TG 27/10/68 http://www.mediafire.com/?e4y2dj0tx0vrg9l Part 1 http://www.mediafire.com/?0icowc9erc0im4t Part 2 http://www.mediafire.com/?vkdv0ib448dro5z Part 3 http://www.mediafire.com/?r7a5agvek2jhk07 Part 4 http://www.mediafire.com/?cl3v6j78yyc26y6 Part 5 http://www.mediafire.com/?xuj4apgtxazctlr Part 6 http://www.mediafire.com/?fu8dv70aevsaf96 Part 7 http://www.mediafire.com/?as2827113ltnhr2 Part 8 http://www.mediafire.com/?nq7e6n81nhqmce1 Part 9 http://www.mediafire.com/?v9s6ecyqo6s72di Part 10 http://www.mediafire.com/?f2lcwag96w842v9 Part 11 http://www.mediafire.com/?lc8s8lqwkw1s8br Part 12 All the best John @ johns corner Johns corner 16:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks! Hi John, Great to see you back - belated seasonal greetings! Many thanks indeed for the complete 27 October 1968 show, which I'm just listening to right now. Sounds great! Just so amazing to hear full shows from this era. Will add the links, etc, on the date page when I finish work tonight and alert the Peel Mailing List. Once again, many thanks indeed for sharing the show. Hope to see you back again soon! Cheers, Steve W 03:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) page modified, etc Hi John, Just to confirm that I've added some bits and pieces to the 27 October 1968 page, including your new links. Have also notified the Peel Mailing List: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/15946 I know people on the list would want me to extend their thanks to you for sharing the whole of this historic show. Cheers, Steve W 16:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC)